


Stars

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Sodden Hill, F/F, Fluff, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: On what could be their last night, Yennefer and Triss spend their time together observing the stars.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the Witcher

They sat near to the forest edge, just off the side to the buildings they were tasked to defend. Triss played gently with the grass in front of her whilst Yennefer laid back observing the stars above her.

“Do you think we’ll see them again? After tomorrow, I mean,” Triss asked, her voice betraying her slight fear of what daybreak would bring.  
“Even if we aren’t there to see them, they’ll still keep shining. The one constant in these shitty days,” Yennefer murmured as she glanced up at the woman sitting next to her.

“Are you ready?” Triss asked, not having to expand to her friend of years. Yennefer sat in quiet contemplation for a matter of seconds.  
“I guess so. I don’t know what’s left in this life that I want to go through anymore. I’ve tackled enough of life’s struggles these past decades. Are you?”

“I don’t think I am. I keep thinking about the sacrifice I may have to make, and I know if it comes to it I’ll give it. After all, it’s better for me to die than a number of others. That doesn’t make it an easy prospect to ponder though,”  
“We still have tonight, at least. And with any luck it’ll be many moons more,” They broke off into silence for a few moments.

“Have you seen Tissaia with Vilgefortz? It was almost enough to make me throw up my ale,” Yennefer broke the silence with a slight laugh. Triss looked at her with amusement burning in her eyes.  
“Still I don’t blame them. May as well make the best of tonight, for it may be the last time we can have a bit of fun,” Triss mused.  
“If that’s the case I guess now is a good a time as any to let you know how much I care about you,”  
Triss barely had time to react before lips found themselves attached to hers, providing warmth in the frozen night surrounding them. She found herself kissing back softly, allowing her feelings for the sorcerer to let themselves be made known with the kiss.

They found themselves laid against the auburn leaves on the ground, Yennefer leaning slightly over Triss. They sank back relaxed, settling into an embrace as they provided a fiery comfort for each other.  
“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what happens to me tomorrow,” Yennefer mused gently into Triss’ hair, the fellow woman smiled back.  
“Neither do I,” Triss replied quietly, happy to spend what could be her last few hours with Yennefer, together for the chaos heading their way.


End file.
